


Le serpent et la dague

by Kyni



Series: Coeurs en otage [3]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Difficult Decisions, Difficult Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Species, M/M, Mutual Pining, Politics, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to friends to lovers to ennemies to lovers again, illegitimate child
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyni/pseuds/Kyni
Summary: Après la mésaventure de Thor à Nidavellir, ce dernier, Loki, dame Sif et le Trio palatin sont assignés à résidence jusqu'à ce que les nains aient réussi à extirper Mjolnir du royaume d'Halfheim.Le cœur de Loki, en morceaux après la découverte du supposé décès de sa mère et nourrice, Farbauti, est hésitant quant à la mission que lui a confiée Laufey.Mais même fragilisé, il ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il tomberait dans les bras du meilleur ami qu'il s'apprête à trahir...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la troisième partie de Coeurs en otage !   
> Si vous n'avez pas lu les deux premières parties, vous risquez de perdre des éléments.
> 
> Pour les parties précédentes, par ordre chronologique :  
> >> Le grand jeu (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046250)   
> >> Par les armes et le sang (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259514)

L’innocence d’un baiser sans arrière-pensée, le simple contact solide et rassurant d’une main sur sa nuque contrastant avec la présence fugace des lèvres de Thor sur les siennes, suffisaient à Loki pour oublier brièvement qui il était et la raison de sa présence à Asgard. Il ne pouvait pas décemment prétendre que le fils d’Odin lui était indifférent. Pas quand il lui jetait un regard aussi ardent. Pas quand leurs visages étaient encore si proches. Pas quand le dieu du tonnerre lui souriait aussi ouvertement…

Loki reconnut à peine ses propres mains, inhabituellement bleues, lorsqu’il les posa sur les joues de son ami pour l’empêcher de s’éloigner et, dans un intense élan d’honnêteté, le Jotün franchit la distance qui les séparaient pour embrasser Thor à son tour, balayant d’un souffle sa conscience, son sentiment de culpabilité, sa tristesse et toutes ces années de préparation à sa venue à Asgard.

Thor lui rendit le baiser avec une douceur aussi frustrante qu’inattendue avant de s’éloigner à nouveau, prenant les mains de Loki dans les siennes en se redressant.

Le géant des glaces quitta son siège à son tour, incertain.

“Thor, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit judicieux… murmura Loki.  
\- Depuis quand suis-je réputé pour ma sagesse ? s’amusa le fils d’Odin en portant les mains de Loki vers ses lèvres.”

Ce simple geste lui envoya des étincelles le long de l’échine et il se rapprocha, comme attiré par une force invisible. Qui aurait pu prédire qu’ils se rapprocheraient à ce point ? Certainement pas Odin, ni Laufey. Et Loki aurait tué sur place quiconque aurait pu émettre l’idée qu’il puisse, comme il était en train de le faire, enfouir ses doigts dans les longues mèches dorées de Thor.  
Un soupir bienheureux échappa à ce dernier qui passa un bras autour de la taille du Jotün avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres.

“Arrête-moi si tu ne veux pas de moi, Loki…”

En guise de réponse, le Jotün, dont le cœur battait bien trop vite, captura délicatement la lèvre inférieure de l’asgardien entre ses dents, s’attirant un regard surpris puis amusé.  
Coquin, Thor souleva Loki du sol pour le porter jusqu’au bord du lit au milieu de protestations peu convaincues, et à moitié étouffées entre deux baisers sur ses joues.

A peine posé sur le lit, Loki se laissa couler, entraînant l’autre prince avec lui dans une salve ininterrompue de petits baisers et de coups de dents autour de la bouche et de la mâchoire jusqu’à sentir la langue de Thor s’immiscer entre ses propres lèvres et aller explorer son palais.

Là, les yeux mi-clos et les mains accrochées à la crinière blonde de son partenaire, Loki laissa échapper un gémissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient le souvenir d’avoir entendu le Jotün émettre pareil son et cette réalisation leur arracha tous deux un rire qu’il n’avaient pas senti venir.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ce fut uniquement pour finir enlacés par-dessus la literie, le nez de Thor niché dans le cou de Loki.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant de longues minutes, n’osant pas bouger sous peine de réaliser qu’ils avaient commis ce que la plupart des gens appelleraient une erreur diplomatique fatale.

C’est finalement Loki qui rompit le silence, tout en lissant les mèches désormais désordonnées du fils d’Odin de ses doigts fins.

« Ce n’était pas notre idée la plus intelligente… souffla t-il à mi-mot, arrachant un grognement de désillusion à l’autre homme.  
\- Ce n’était pas non plus la plus idiote… répliqua ce dernier en se redressant sur un coude.  
\- Nos pères nous tueraient pour moins que ça… enfin… nos pères me tueraient pour moins que ça. »

L’auto-correction de Loki arracha une moue boudeuse à Thor.

« Père ne ferait jamais ça ! Je sais qu’il peut être dur parfois mais il est juste…  
\- Bon, très bien, MON père me tuerait pour moins que ça, si ça te fait plaisir, rit doucement Loki en roulant des yeux.  
\- Non, ça ne me fait pas plaisir… maugréa le blond. Tu es en sécurité ici… et je te protégerais si tu en avais besoin... »

La gentillesse sertie de naïveté de Thor fit doucement sourire Loki, touché par la soudaine mièvrerie de son ami.

« Depuis quand tu es devenu fleur bleue, je ne l’ai pas venu venir ? Le taquina t-il avant de se redresser à son tour pour lui embrasser la joue.  
\- Et toi depuis quand es-tu devenu si insolent ? Non, ne réponds pas, la question est seulement rhétorique ! Rétorqua Thor en attrapant les poignets du géant des glaces d’une main pour le chatouiller cruellement de l’autre. »

Les glapissements hilares et totalement incontrôlés de Loki s’envolèrent par la fenêtre, ameutant probablement la moitié des gardes et des mâtins du palais.

De fait, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu’un garde ne vienne poliment frapper à la porte de la chambre, mettant immédiatement fin à leur lutte enfantine.

« Prince Loki, hésita audiblement le garde à la porte, je vous rappelle que vous n’êtes pas censé quitter vos quartiers ? »

Ce fut au tour de Thor d’éclater de rire avant de subir une claque de rappel sur l’épaule.  
Le Jotün s’extirpa de dessous le blond pour se glisser loin du lit en endossant à nouveau sa forme empruntée d’asgardien et se diriger vers la porte, qu’il ouvrit d’un geste brusque.

« Ne t’en prends pas à moi, je n’y peux rien si tous les gardes connaissent ta voix, mon ami ! Lui lança Thor depuis le milieu de la pièce. Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à les obliger à te chercher dans tous le palais, leurs oreilles ne seraient pas aussi bien entraînées ! »

Le garde se racla la gorge en s’efforçant d’avoir l’air neutre et impassible mais il avait visiblement bien du mal à réprimer un sourire aux paroles de son prince. Le Jotün se passa une main agacée sur le visage et secoua la tête avant de s’adresser enfin au garde devant lui.

« Quel est ton nom ?  
\- Jorik, monseigneur.  
\- Très bien Jorik, je veux bien retourner dans mes quartiers sans faire d’histoire, mais…  
\- Mais … ?  
\- Aurais-tu l’amabilité de m’attendre dix minutes de plus que je corrige le prince pour ses paroles déplacées ?  
\- Euh… c’est à dire…  
\- Ah ! Tout va bien, Jorik, intervint Thor en s’approchant enfin de la porte. Je te livrerai moi-même Loki dans dix minutes, je t’en donne ma parole ! »

Le garde eut à peine le temps d’acquiescer que les deux princes lui refermaient la porte au nez. De l’autre côté, il put clairement entendre des rires étouffés et des demi-insultes toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres.  
Quand la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau, bien plus de dix minutes plus tard, Thor poussait gentiment l’otage dehors vers Jorik avant de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée, un grand sourire triomphant au visage et les cheveux et le col en désordre.

Quand la porte se referma enfin, Loki se tourna vers Jorik, dans un état similaire à celui du prince d’Asgard, et jeta un regard froid au garde.

« Allons-y…, souffla le Jotün en se mettant en marche, suivi de près par la jeune recrue du palais. »

C’était la première fois que Jorik avait lui-même affaire à Loki et il sentait aisément qu’il avait vu quelque chose qu’il aurait peut-être mieux valu ne pas voir.  
Pâle comme un linge, il suivit le fils de Laufey jusqu’à ses quartiers par pure formalité, mais, quand celui-ci s’apprêtait à entrer, il se tourna subitement vers lui, l’air subitement plus grand et plus imposant que le capitaine de la garde dans ses mauvais jours. Jorik se sentit petit et insignifiant sans la moindre raison apparente.

« Pas un mot de ce que tu as vu, Jorik.  
\- Je… hum… bien sûr ! »

L’air satisfait par sa réponse, Loki se rasséréna et cessa d’imposer sa présence écrasante. Il posa brièvement une main sur l’épaule du garde et hocha la tête avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Là, il se dirigea vers son lit où il se laissa tomber, épuisé et mortifié par son comportement et les récents événements. Il devrait pourtant savoir depuis le temps que Thor n’était pas à sa portée, ils n’en finiraient que blessés, tous les deux. Avec un soupir, son regard glissa vers la boule à neiges éternelles que lui avait offert Thor, plusieurs années plus tôt.

Avec un sourire triste, il tendit le bras pour s’emparer de l’écrin et le serrer contre son cœur.


	2. Fratricide

Il était déjà bien tard dans la nuit asgardienne lorsque Loki fut réveillé d’un sommeil léger par l’ouverture en sourdine de la porte de sa chambre. Il n’ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite et se contenta d’écouter les pas calfeutrés d’un intrus se diriger vers son lit, prêt à rouler hors des draps au moindre mouvement de l’inconnu qui, bientôt, se planta devant son lit sans plus bouger d’un pouce.

La situation perdura pendant plusieurs longues minutes qui ressemblaient à une éternité pour le Jotün, concentré sur sa respiration et les sons dans la pièce. L’espace d’un instant, il se surprit à croire qu’il était en train de rêver et que personne ne l’observait au pied du lit mais c’était sans compter sur le son d’une lame qu’on dégaine lentement de son fourreau.

Lorsque Loki sentit son adversaire amorcer l’attaque, il ouvrit promptement les yeux et écarta le bras armé d’un coup d’oreiller avant de rouler d’un mouvement souple de l’autre côté du lit.

Son agresseur était plus grand que sa forme asgardienne, bien qu’il se tienne légèrement voûté. Il portait un capuchon mais on pouvait facilement deviner une peau diaphane, maladive. L’observation s’arrêta là car l’assassin contourna le lit, visiblement bien décidé à terminer ce qu’il avait commencé.

« N’approchez pas plus ou vous allez amèrement le regretter, siffla Loki en jetant un bref regard autour de lui. »

Le manque de place dans cette partie de la chambre n’était pas à son avantage, aussi profita t-il de l’obscurité pour laisser une illusion prendre sa place tendit qu’il se glissait sous le lit aussi discrètement que possible pour reparaître de l’autre côté.

Dès que l’assassin eut abattu sa dague sur l’illusion, celle-ci se dissipa en faisant mine de l’éviter tandis que le Jotün se relevait indemne de l’autre côté.

L’agresseur, apparemment à court de patience, se précipita de l’autre côté pour attaquer à nouveau avant que le sorcier ne se dérobe à nouveau.

La dague passa à deux doigts de la gorge du Jotünar qui recula de plusieurs pas en direction de la porte sans perdre la silhouette de l’agresseur des yeux.

Le reste fut une longue série de tentatives déviées et bloquées par le géant des glaces, habitué aux techniques à la lame courte.

Dans leur lutte, plusieurs meubles furent percutés et certains tombèrent à terre, entraînant avec eux livres et bibelots.

Le combat, d’une facilité toute relative pour le fils de Laufey, s’acheva sur une poigne de fer enserrant la main armée contre la hanche de Loki, empêchant l’assassin de se servir de sa lame malgré ses tentatives de la récupérer de la main gauche. Le géant des glaces assénant un puissant coup de genoux dans le bas-ventre de l’agresseur avant de l’achever d’un coup de tête au milieu de la figure.

A moitié assommé, l’agresseur vacilla suffisamment pour que Loki s’empare de sa dague pour la lui planter dans la poitrine. Là, le regard de l’assassin se figea un instant avant de devenir trouble et il tomba à genoux.

Enfin, Loki alluma les chandelles afin d’avoir plus de lumières et pâlit ostensiblement en constatant que la peau qu’il avait crue simplement diaphane prenait à présent des tons bleutés contrastant terriblement avec le sang qui perlait au coin des lèvres de son adversaire ainsi que tout autour de la dague qui lui transperçait cruellement un poumon. Des yeux rouges, incrédules, le fixaient dorénavant depuis le bas.

« Tu… t’es… sacrément amélioré… siffla le Jotün avec un accent de mépris. »

Loki serra les dents et les poings. Confus et fou de rage. Il connaissait ce Jotün, plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu d’ailleurs. Il fut sur lui en un instant, une main autour de la garde de la dague, l’autre autour du cou de son assaillant.

« Comment es-tu entré à Asgard ?!  
\- J’ai simplement suivi ta trace… mon frère, répondit le Jotün avec un rire amer entrecoupé de gargouillis affreux. »

Loki fronça les sourcils et tira légèrement sur la dague, arrachant un cri de douleur à l’autre Jotün.

« Y en a t-il d’autres ?  
\- Pas pour le moment…  
\- Est-ce Père qui t’envoie ? »

Le Jotünar ne répondit pas tout de suite, scrutant le visage asgardien de Loki avec fiel. Ses yeux s’assombrissaient lentement et une malédiction franchit ses lèvres lorsque Loki fit mine à nouveau d’ôter la dague de sa blessure.

« Sois maudit… toi et tous les asgardiens que tu imites ! Finit-il par lui cracher au visage avant de le repousser et ôter lui-même la lame dans un flot de sang avant de se laisser tomber au sol. »

Loki resta un instant incrédule avant de se précipiter vers le frère qu’il ne portait pourtant pas dans son cœur. En vain, il tenta d’arrêter l’hémorragie, lorsqu’un garde, alerté par les bruits de casse, ouvrit brusquement la porte et s’engouffra à l’intérieur, arme au poing, bientôt suivi de deux autres.

Les trois guerriers virent le prince Jotün maculé de sang, porteur de coupures aux mains et aux vêtements abîmés s’acharner sur le cadavre d’un autre géant des glaces. Car il s’agissait bien d’un cadavre à leurs yeux, nul doute possible.

L’un d’eux, Jorik, rengaina son arme avant de s’approcher de Loki.

« Monseigneur, vous devriez vous écarter du corps… tenta t-il doucement. »

La voix du garde interpellant Loki lui fit réaliser le triste constat. Il n’y avait plus la moindre étincelle de vie dans le regard du Jotün et ses efforts étaient vains.

« Helblindi.  
\- Monseigneur ?  
\- Il s’appelait Helblindi, soupira Loki en se redressant. »

Jetant un œil à la dague, il fut surpris de voir une relique asgardienne parfaitement ouvragée. La facture était ancienne mais nulle doute que cette dague n’avait rien à faire entre les mains d’un Jotün… à moins que…

« Nous devons vous demander de sortir, monseigneur… je vais vous escorter en lieu sûr et faire appeler le capitaine… déclara Jorik d’une voix étonnamment douce. »

Acquiesçant, Loki sortit d’un bon pas avec Jorik tandis que les deux autres gardes sécurisaient les lieux.

***

Odin n’attendit pas le lendemain matin pour être mis au courant et pour convoquer Loki, Frigga et Thor dans la grande salle avant que la rumeur ne se répande sur l’entrée illégale d’un géant des glaces en territoire Asgard et sur l’agression prétendue de Loki.

Frigga examina attentivement les blessures de son pupille avec un sourire contrit. Loki restait silencieux devant ses soins mais certaines entailles étaient plus profondes qu’elles n’y paraissaient. Pour autant, le fils de Laufey semblait avoir l’esprit rivé sur autre chose.

« Le bruit de cette intrusion ne doit pas se répandre dans la cité.  
\- Mais… père ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce crime impuni ! s’indignait Thor. C’est de la haute trahison ! Continua t-il.  
\- Arrête toi là, Thor, cette décision n’est pas tienne, tempêta Odin, l’air furieux.  
\- Ils ont envoyé l’un des leurs pour assassiner leur prince et nous faire porter le chapeau ! Ce n’est qu’un prétexte pour…  
\- Pour déclencher une guerre, oui, je le sais ! s’exclama Odin avec humeur en abattant son sceptre au sol pour donner le point final. »

Le Père de toute chose sentait poindre la plus grande migraine de la décennie. Laufey était un être retors, les jeux politiques n’avaient jamais été aisés avec le géant des glaces. Mais de là à se servir de ses fils de cette manière, il allait clairement trop loin. Etait-il à ce point désespéré de risquer de perdre deux de ses trois fils ? Cela étant, si c’eut été le cas, il n’y aurait pas eu de problème quand à la succession…  
Odin poussa un long soupir désabusé. Lui même avait déjà perdu bien assez de fils. Il n’allait pas laisser son dernier né mourir dans les plaines glacées d’Utgard.

« Il y a d’autres solutions à ce conflit qui feront bien moins plaisir à Laufey… intervint finalement Frigga qui en avait terminé avec Loki. »

Les trois hommes dans la pièce se tournèrent d’un mouvement vers la reine comme des fleurs cherchant le soleil. Frigga était l’incarnation de la sagesse et de l’intelligence. Ses conseils, quoi que donnés en de rares occasions, étaient toujours précieux.

La reine passa les mains sur sa robe avant de les croiser devant elle, solennelle.

« Tout d’abord, nous devrions faire disparaître toute trace de cette tentative de meurtre. Ensuite, nous pourrions proposer à Laufey un arrangement politique qui mettrait Loki à l’abri de toute nouvelle tentative malheureuse.  
\- Qu’entendez-vous exactement ma chère ? Interrogea Odin. »

Thor et Loki se jetèrent un regard circonspect, se demandant eux aussi ce qui passait par la tête de Frigga.

« Proposons-lui une bru d’Asgard, déclara t-elle d’un ton aussi neutre que possible. Il ne pourra pas refuser une telle offre sous peine de perdre la face publiquement.  
\- Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée… maugréa Odin en se frottant distraitement la barbe.  
\- Un mariage ?! s’étrangla à moitié Thor. Mais… mère ! »

Et tandis que Loki restait stupéfait devant le niveau de manigances qui se passait sous son nez, Dame Frigga lançait un regard dur à son fils.

« Thor, mon fils, c’est la meilleure façon d’agir pour protéger à la fois Loki et le peuple d’Asgard. Bien sûr, tu ne viendras pas me contredire... »

Bien sûr, Frigga avait entièrement raison. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Loki se sentait prêt ni même ne consentait à épouser quiconque… et outre ces considérations pratiques, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les choses avaient pris cette tournure. Une mission lui avait été confiée en Asgard, après tout.

Laufey avait-il perdu patience ? Avait-il décidé qu’il ne lui était plus d’aucune utilité ? Pourquoi cette tentative d’assassinat et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?

***

Thor sentit ses épaules s’affaisser et ses convictions faiblir lorsqu’un regard vers Loki, visiblement toujours sous le choc, lui redonna le courage d’argumenter. Après tout, pas plus tard que la veille, il dévorait les lèvres du Jotün avec ferveur et l’idée qu’il puisse être « offert en mariage » à une inconnue le révoltait autant que si on lui avait proposé la même chose.

« Je comprends votre point de vue, mère. Mais malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Loki a été placé sous ma responsabilité depuis qu’il est entré en Asgard, pas sous la vôtre. Cette solution n’est pas satisfaisante ! Je me charge de le protéger ! »

Frigga pinça momentanément les lèvres, contrariée mais non fermée à la discussion. Elle décroisa les mains et soupira brièvement en secouant la tête.

« Thor, mon fils, ton affection pour notre hôte t’égare… il s’agit de politique et non pas d’héroïsme.  
\- Si je puis me permettre… interjeta enfin Loki, je trouve l’idée politiquement idéale…  
\- Loki ! s’indigna Thor avant d’être coupé d’un geste de la main par le Jotün.  
\- … mais bien que l’idée soit théoriquement séduisante, je me dois de refuser par égard pour la personne que vous auriez l’idée de me proposer, termina Loki. »

Se levant finalement de son trône, Odin se planta devant le fils de Laufey et le fixa de son œil unique.

« Par égard ? »

Le ton d’Odin était grave et empreint de menace, comme si le Père de toute chose mettait en garde Loki vis-à-vis de la réponse qu’il allait leur donner. Mais Loki avait plus d’un tour dans son sac et savait comment déstabiliser un auditoire.

« Par égard oui… car mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu’un. »

L’effet ne se fit pas attendre. Odin haussa les sourcils, surpris, tandis que Frigga hésitait entre curiosité et outrage. Thor, par contre, semblait empli de doutes et était suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Pourrais-tu développer, Loki ? Demanda finalement Odin, l’air circonspect.  
\- En fait, mon cœur appartient à votre fils et nulle beauté en Asgard ne pourra jamais gagner mon affection comme son héroïsme l’a fait. »

Le silence s’abattit dans la salle de sorte qu’on aurait pu croire que la mort venait de s’emparer d’Odin et de sa famille.

Frigga, malgré son silence, posait un regard empli de compréhension et de compassion à son fils et son pupille, recevant une confirmation orale définitive d’un fait qu’elle savait déjà. Odin n’avait pas cette chance. Déstabilisé par cette révélation, il recula de quelques pas, comme brûlé par une flamme et chercha où se cachaient le mensonge et la vérité dans les mots de Loki.

Thor, quant à lui, dévisageait Loki d’un air à la fois effaré et rempli de joie mais surtout effaré. Il avait réussi un exploit en réduisant au silence le couple royal de quelques jolis mots. C’était une chose qu’il admirait chez Loki : sa vivacité d’esprit.

« C’est… c’est assez pour ce soir, toussa Odin… nous allons commencer par nous débarrasser des preuves, nous discuterons de la suite plus tard… laissez-nous, Frigga et moi devons discuter. »

C’est ainsi que Thor et Loki furent congédiés de la grande salle.

Alors qu’ils refermaient les grandes portes derrière eux, les questions se bousculaient dans l’esprit de Thor. Les quelques coups d’œil qu’il jetait à Loki n’y répondaient nullement.

« Loki, finit-il par l’interpeller.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Etais-tu sérieux là-bas ?  
\- … qui sait ? Peut-être… »

Le sourire en coin du Jotün trahissait son intention de jouer aux idiots. Thor connaissait cette expression comme sa poche mais cette connaissance n’éloignait nullement la frustration qu’il éprouvait face à cette réponse.

« Oui ou non ? s’impatienta t-il. »

Loki se tourna finalement pleinement vers lui avec un soupir et posa une main sur la poitrine de Thor pour le garder à distance respectable.

« Ma raison me dit une chose, mon cœur m’en dit une autre… toi et moi, ça serait une erreur…  
\- Ta raison, hm ? »

Thor attrapa la main de Loki pour la porter à ses lèvres, à moitié conscient de son geste et moins d’à moitié conscient qu’ils étaient au milieu d’un couloir.

« Thor… il y a des choses qui nous dépassent tous les deux et…  
\- Explique-moi.  
\- Je ne peux pas… soupira encore Loki en extirpant doucement sa main de celle de l’asgardien.  
\- Tu as tellement de secrets, Loki… si tu n’y prends pas garde, ils te tueront un jour… comme ils ont déjà failli le faire ce soir... »

Sur ces mots d’une étonnante sagesse, Thor effleura la joue du fils de Laufey avant de reprendre la marche.


	3. La voie des amants

La situation actuelle était intolérable pour Odin. Si quiconque venait à apprendre les paroles qu’avaient prononcées Loki dans la grande salle, l’opprobre serait jetée sur l’honneur de Thor, et par conséquent, se répercuterait sur lui-même et son épouse.

Qu’il prenne ou non Loki au sérieux, les sentiments ne devaient surtout pas être exprimés en public à Asgard, d’autant plus qu’ils concernaient une relation contre nature entre un Jotünar et un Ase, tous deux de nature masculine, si tant est qu’on puisse considérer le prince Jotün comme une créature masculine, toute ambiguë était cette race.

Lorsque les deux coupables de perversité furent sortis de la salle néanmoins, un raclement de gorge discret de la part de Frigga emporta toute son attention vers elle.

« Je sais à quoi vous pensez mais il me semble que nous devrions considérer cela comme une opportunité plus que comme un déshonneur probable, déclara simplement Frigga dont on pouvait presque imaginer le déroulement de la pensée.  
\- C’est à dire ?  
\- Loki est un Jotün. En tant que tel, il n’est ni homme ni femme au terme où nous l’entendons. Qu’il dise ce qui lui chante, les traditions d’asgard ne s’appliquent pas à lui.  
\- Frigga… J’ai autorisé que Loki fasse usage du _seidr 1, _art réservé aux femmes _,_ sous votre égide ce qui est déjà en soi une grave entorse à nos traditions et aux siennes… mais il va trop loin ! Imaginez que quelqu’un, n’importe qui, l’insulte sous notre toit en le traitant d’ _ergi 2_, nous serions forcés de répondre ! Pire, imaginez que l’ont traite notre fils d’ _ergi_  !  
\- Une fois encore, Loki n’est pas…  
\- Nous allons suivre votre idée initiale et proposer une épouse à Loki, nous ferons de même pour notre fils. »

Frigga prit une profonde aspiration, le front soucieux mais inclina la tête.

« Le mariage est une arme politique puissante si il est manié à bon escient.  
\- Nous connaissons déjà le parti idéal pour Thor, les parents de Sif seront ravis d’apprendre que nous avons décidé de prendre leur proposition au sérieux… mais as-tu une idée pour Loki ? »

L’Asyne regarda au loin par l’ouverture du balcon, bien plus loin que le ciel lui-même.

« L’une de mes anciennes élèves, Sygin, serait un parti tout à fait convenable pour un Jotün de sang royal. De plus, elle est dévouée à son art, tout comme Loki, je pense qu’ils s’entendront parfaitement. »

Odin se frotta le menton d’un air pensif. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu Sygin, l’Asyne était encore une petite fille rousse aux innombrables tâches de rousseur. Pourquoi pas.

« Je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour entamer les négociations avec ses parents puis avec Laufey.  
\- Bien. Maintenant, mon époux, je repars dans nos quartiers. Vous savez où me trouver si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Sur un hochement de tête d’Odin, Frigga prit finalement congé de la grande salle.

***

Sans qu’il n’y réfléchisse plus avant, les pas de Loki l’avaient ramené devant sa chambre où deux gardes lui barraient obstinément le passage sous prétexte que la scène n’était pas encore nettoyée. Lorsque le Jotün leur demanda où il allait bien pouvoir terminer sa nuit de sommeil, les gardes s’étaient regardé d’un air interrogateur, visiblement ignorants tout de la réponse à donner.

Avec un soupir agacé, le fils de Laufey repartit en sens inverse, errant un long moment dans les couloirs du palais en dépit de tout bon sens avant de se résigner, la mine boudeuse, à aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de Thor. A plusieurs reprises.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à l’Asgardien pour aller ouvrir la porte et c’est avec un sourire aussi amusé qu’arrogant qu’il s’appuya contre l’encadrement de la porte en voyant Loki devant lui.

« Je te manque déjà ? Ironisa t-il. Tu étais donc bel et bien sérieux tout à l’heure !  
\- Ts ! Cesse donc tes plaisanteries, ma chambre est inaccessible et personne n’a pensé à m’en assigner une autre.  
\- Et donc tu viens ici avec l’audace d’espérer partager mon lit ? »

Thor retenait visiblement un rire qui menaçait d’éclater mais Loki n’était pas d’humeur à tergiverser. Le Jotün tendit le bras pour pousser Thor vers l’intérieur. D’abord doucement, puis, voyant que le blond ne bougeait pas d’un cheveux, de toute la force dont il était capable, il réussit, cette fois, à faire reculer l’Ase de plusieurs pas, suffisamment pour entrer lui-même et refermer la porte.

« Ne te fais pas d’illusion, je viens juste m’installer dans un fauteuil en attendant le jour, se convainquit Loki, tourné vers la porte.  
\- Hmhm. »

Le fils d’Odin, d’un naturel décidément tactile, passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et son menton sur le haut de son crâne, collé contre son dos.

« Thor… l’avertit Loki dans un souffle. Ne commence pas…  
\- Commencer quoi ?  
\- Ne fais pas l’innocent... »

D’un mouvement souple, le Jotün se faufila hors de l’étreinte pour se diriger vers le premier fauteuil à sa portée en travers duquel il s’assit, les jambes suspendues dans le vide. Avec un sourire amusé, Thor le suivit puis s’assit en vis-à-vis et observa la mine du fils de Laufey.  
Le Jotün n’avait pas pris le temps ou la peine d’appliquer un sort d’illusion pour paraître impeccable. Ses vêtements de nuit étaient abîmés et tâchés de sang, ses traits étaient tirés et ses cheveux à moitié défaits.

« Tu as l’air bien fatigué, constata l’Ase sans subtilité.  
\- C’est très étonnant, railla Loki en ouvrant un œil. Se faire réveiller au milieu de la nuit par un assassin -très mauvais par ailleurs- pour constater une fois lui avoir porté un coup fatal qu’il s’agit de son frère, ce n’est pas très reposant…  
\- Désolé pour ton frère.  
\- Ne le sois pas, Helblindi était un être abject, on ne s’aimait pas.  
\- Dans ce cas, désolé qu’on ait tenté de t’assassiner. »

Un petit rire échappa à Loki et il tendit la main vers Thor qui la serra automatiquement dans la sienne.

« C’est… mieux. Merci… »

Thor caressa gentiment le dos de la main de Loki avec le pouce et celui-ci lui caressa distraitement le poignet du bout des doigts en retour.

« Quand j’étais enfant et que mon père me convoquait au palais, je redoutais toujours de tomber sur l’un de mes frères aînés. Helblindi et Býleist adoraient m’humilier avant mon retour à la maison en me provoquant au combat pour me faire mordre la poussière. Qui mange la poussière maintenant ?»

Loki rit à nouveau en secouant la tête.

« Tu n’as apparemment pas eu l’enfance la plus heureuse du monde.  
\- J’ai grandi à Utgard, rétorqua Loki en haussant les épaules. Les Jotüns sont durs les uns envers les autres par nature, à l’image du climat. Les faibles servent aux forts ou sont abandonnés. C’est tout. »

Loki avait toujours été vu comme un faible avorton par les autres Jotüns, il le savait. Au fond, avoir été envoyé à Asgard avait été une chance pour lui, il était enclin à l’admettre à présent.

« Tu n’es pas faible, protesta Thor en serrant un peu plus la main dans la sienne.  
\- En effet, acquiesça Loki. Et depuis que je suis arrivé ici, je n’ai fait que m’améliorer, en partie grâce à nos entraînements.  
\- Hum, c’est vrai. Même si la plupart du temps, je te surpasse quand même.  
\- En force brute, uniquement, protesta Loki avant de se redresser dans le fauteuil. »

Leur regards se croisèrent alors. Difficile de déterminer s’il s’agissait de l’atmosphère intime de la chambre, la profondeur abyssale des yeux de l’Ase ou du contact prolongé de leurs mains mais le Jotün se sentit dériver vers Thor, quittant la sécurité relative de son siège pour venir s’asseoir sur l’accoudoir du sien. Si on devait l’interroger sur les raisons de son geste, Loki n’aurait pas pu émettre une réponse honnête, ne sachant lui-même pas pourquoi il allait se planter là délibérément et se trahir de la sorte.

Le fils d’Odin le considéra quelques secondes d’un air surpris avant de sourire d’un air goguenard et de porter la main qu’il tenait toujours vers ses lèvres.

Loki le laissa embrasser chacun de ses doigts sans protester avant de profiter d’un baiser sur la paume de sa main pour caresser fugacement le menton de Thor. Ce dernier leva le regard vers le Jotün, autant par réflexe que par affection et lâcha finalement la main de Loki pour lui caresser un genou.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ? Lui demanda Loki dans un souffle, se parlant probablement tout autant à lui-même.  
\- On ne peut plus certain. »

Thor le tira légèrement vers lui. Loki ne résista nullement et se laissa glisser sur les genoux de l’Asgardien avant de jeter ses bras derrière son cou et l’embrasser. Les bras de Thor se placèrent naturellement autour de la taille du Jotünar pour le garder près de lui pendant qu’il approfondissait le baiser, provoquant un soupir de plaisir chez Loki qui ne le laissa pas indifférent. Et lorsque les baisers se transformèrent en morsures, ce fut à son tour de laisser échapper des sons satisfaits qui encouragèrent Loki à poursuivre sur la voie qu’il était en train de tracer le long de son cou. Il profita sous ses doigts de la douceur de la fine chemise en lin glissant sur la peau du Jotün comme une vague sur la plage.

Le geste inattendu fit frissonner Loki comme si sa peau était parcourue d’étincelles.  
Il s’éloigna légèrement pour observer le visage de Thor, dont les yeux semblaient le dévorer de désir. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de regard de nombreuses fois, lorsqu’il entortillait les serviteurs et les gardes autour de son petit doigt comme on enroule un fil sur une bobine, et, en de rares occasions, lorsque Thor le regardait du coin de l’œil ; mais jamais encore il n’y avait décelé une telle intensité.

Les mains de Thor lui caressaient les flancs sous sa chemise à présent, fi de leur position inconfortable dans un fauteuil trop petit.

La raison aurait voulu que leur badinage s’arrête là ; que Loki repousse Thor et cherche une autre chambre pour l’accueillir. Mais la raison avait semble t-il pris un jour de repos, car le Jotün, au lieu de chercher à fuir une situation dangereuse, fit passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête pour la laisser au pied du fauteuil. Il ne doutait pas que les conséquences viendraient rapidement le mordre comme un loup déterrant un lapin mais pour l’heure, il n’en avait que faire.

***

Thor avait déjà vu Loki dans cette tenue, lors de leurs entraînements tout d’abord, et à Vanaheim où il se rappelait vaguement un Jotün à moitié saoul se plaindre de la chaleur.

Cependant, cette nuit, les circonstances étaient très différentes. Ses doigts pouvaient parcourir chaque parcelle de peau découverte et obtenir les sons les plus doux en retour, provoquant un désir ardent dans son bas-ventre. Loki gardait les yeux rivés sur lui en permanence, aussi lui rendit-il la pareille lorsque soudain il souleva le Jotün dans ses bras et quitta le siège dans lequel ils étaient assis pour se diriger vers le lit.

Il s’attendait à quelques protestations mais aucune ne vint, bien au contraire. Le Jotünar serra les jambes autour de sa taille et revint l’embrasser tout en se laissant porter. Lorsqu’il posa Loki par-dessus les couvertures, le souffle vint à lui manquer en le voyant offert sous lui, les cheveux auréolant sa tête d’une couronne sombre au milieu des oreillers.

« Tu es… superbe, ne put-il s’empêcher de souffler. »

Le sourire de Loki lui donna un air canaille avant qu’il ne pose l’index sur ses lèvres pour demander le silence.  
Se redressant sur un coude, le Jotün caressa la joue puis les cheveux de Thor avant de se tourner vers la table de nuit où il souffla sur la bougie pour l’éteindre.

Subitement, comme par magie, toute source de lumière éclairant la chambre s’évanouit.

 

 

 

1 Art de la magie.

2 Effeminé, considéré comme une des pires insultes pouvant être faite d’un guerrier viking à un autre. Cette accusation très grave se devait d’être lavée au cours d’un duel (<https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ergi>).


	4. Jeux de pouvoir et coeurs brisés

D’aussi loin qu’elle se souvienne, ses parents voulaient faire d’elle la dame parfaite, belle, gracieuse et digne à l’image de Frigga, reine d’Asgard et Mère de toutes choses. Ce n’était pas elle mais elle se plia à la volonté de ses géniteurs et porta de longs cheveux impeccables, des ongles propres et parfaits, des atours éblouissants et peu pratiques. Telle la future promise qu’elle était censée être.

Bien sûr, lorsqu’elle fut présentée à son fiancé, encore enfant, il lui rit au nez devant la révérence parfaitement exécutée avec un sourire pincé et elle le poussa par terre dans une flaque boueuse avant de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper sous l’air horrifié de ses parents et celui perplexe du Père de Toutes choses.  
S’en était suivi une belle bagarre d’enfants qui leur valut quelques bleus mais Sif et Thor se relevèrent amis et, d’un commun accord, Sif ne fut plus jamais contrainte de porter des robes d’apparat contre son gré.

Elle abandonna la danse et le Seidr que ses parents lui destinaient pour suivre Thor dans ses joutes, les poings en avant et les cheveux au vent.

Elle connaissait Thor mieux que personne, elle aimait Thor plus que quiconque après tout, son amitié qui, au fil des années, s’était gonflée de tendresse puis de passion. Elle connaissait Thor mieux que personne et c’est pour cette raison qu’elle savait qu’il ne l’aimait pas en retour.

Bien sûr, il se battrait pour elle, il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse, mais Thor éprouvait pour elle de l’amitié, un sentiment fraternel et guerrier aussi, de la tendresse probablement, mais nul sentiment amoureux.

Au vu des diverses relations sentimentales de Thor dont elle avait été le témoin, le fils d’Odin n’aimait que par jeu et par conquêtes. Nulle femme en Asgard n’avait évoqué de passion chez lui ni même de tendresse dépassant celle que l’on ressent pour une sœur. Nul homme non plus ne pouvait prétendre évoquer de sentiment chez Thor, aussi attentivement eut-elle scruté ses interactions avec ce coquin de Fandral.

Ce fut autant une surprise qu’une sombre vague à l’âme lorsque Loki fit son apparition dans le tableau flamboyant d’Asgard. Oh, qu’elle aurait aimé détester le prince Jotün. Sa vie s’en serait trouvée tellement plus aisée… Mais c’eût été trop simple.

Loki, fils de Laufey, était un être entier, calculateur et bigrement intelligent qui n’avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Talentueux dans plusieurs domaines -éloquence, art du Seidr, art du combat, érudition, et elle en passait certainement-, il (elle?) entretenait une relation unique avec Thor qui était allé jusqu’à braver le froid mortel de Jotünheim pour ses beaux yeux. Pouvait-on faire plus romantique que ça ? Peut-être, mais difficilement.

Lorsqu’elle avait rencontré officiellement Loki pour la première fois, la vile tentation de lui faire un croche-pied sur la piste d’entraînement lui avait effleuré l’esprit. La tentation fut bien vite éclipsée par de l’étonnement puis de l’amusement lorsqu’il l’épaula dans une joute contre Fandral puis contre Volstagg. Ils fonctionnaient merveilleusement bien en duo et son ressentiment pour le Jotün fondit rapidement pour faire place à une nouvelle amitié tournant autour du prince d’Asgard.

Elle se rendit rapidement compte de l’inclination de Loki pour Thor, inclination qu’elle comprenait et partageait. Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’échanger de mots à ce propos, car elle lisait dans les yeux du fils de Laufey qu’il la comprenait autant qu’elle le comprenait. Ils savaient tous deux qu’ils aimaient le même homme mais aucun n’aurait eu l’impolitesse d’en toucher mot à l’autre, leur amitié peut-être encore trop fraîche pour être ternie.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le détester mais c’était tout le contraire qui se produisait lorsqu’avec Loki, elle échangeait des passes d’armes, parcourait les terres de Vanaheim avec les chiens ou partait à la rescousse du prince d’Asgard dans les tréfonds ardents de Nidavellir. Elle reconnaissait en lui un être de valeur, peut-être un peu trop secret pour qu’on puisse lui accorder entière confiance mais éperdument loyal envers Thor, tout comme elle l’était. Elle avait trouvé en Loki une âme sœur capable de la comprendre sans avoir besoin de mots.

Lorsqu’un messager de la Citadelle vint frapper à leur porte pour annoncer à ses parents la volonté d’Odin d’accélérer le mariage de Thor et de Sif, cette dernière aurait du se réjouir et sourire. Hélas, c’est comme si un gouffre venait soudain d’apparaître devant sa porte pour l’aspirer dans les plus profondes ténèbres. Quel bonheur pouvait-elle donc retirer d’un mariage qui lui semblait voué à la tristesse et au désespoir ? La raison et le devoir lui dictaient néanmoins de sourire et de hocher la tête. Et Sif se sentit à nouveau comme une petite fille à qui on forçait le port de robes affriolantes envers et contre toute considération pratique.

***

Il était encore tôt dans la matinée lorsque Loki, qui s’était faufilé comme une ombre hors de la chambre de Thor bien avant l’aurore, fut abordé par un domestique lui annonçant que Dame Sif l’attendait aux abords de la Citadelle.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour deviner la teneur de la conversation qui aurait lieu à l’ombre des colonnades et à l’abri des regards.

La conversation tournait régulièrement autour de Thor avec Sif, parfois du Trio Palatin ou de techniques d’entraînement mais la plupart du temps, ils discutaient du prince d’Asgard avec une complicité et une désinvolture qu’il ne se serait pas attendu à trouver chez une guerrière d’Asgard. Il adorait entendre parler de leur enfance tumultueuse ou de leurs aventures dans les autres royaumes, de la manière presque romantique dont Sif décrivait les exploits guerriers du fils d’Odin.

Las, il se doutait que cette fois, la conversation serait moins agréable. Il lui suffisait pour cela d’écouter la culpabilité logée dans son ventre qui redoubla lorsqu’il croisa enfin le regard de l’Asyne à la mine défaite et aux épaules tombantes.

 « Sif ? »

Loki ne comprenait pas tout à fait la raison pour laquelle la guerrière le regardait ainsi, ses grands yeux noisette réprimant des larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras par réflexe, s’attirant un coup de poing dans la poitrine avant que de timides sanglots n’échappent à Sif.

Avait-elle deviné, déjà, ce qui s’était passé la veille ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait contre son épaule, étouffant les sons qui tentaient de s’évanouir dans la fraîcheur matinale dans un semblant de dignité ?

« Sif, je suis sincèrement…  
\- Tais-toi, Loki… hoqueta Sif contre son épaule. »

Le Jotün obtempéra, gardant un bras autour d’elle. La guerrière était visiblement bouleversée, ce qui ne lui arrivait guère souvent. Mieux valait la laisser pleurer un instant, c’est ce qu’il aurait souhaité, s’il avait été à sa place ; ce qu’il savait qu’il n’était pas.

Lorsque les pleurs cessèrent, Dame Sif s’écarta du fils de Laufey et se frotta le visage avec un soupir avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolée, Loki…  
\- Sif, je… pardon ? Demanda t-il, incrédule, devant l’air sincèrement contrit de son amie.  
\- Je vais épouser Thor, je te demande pardon… »

Oh, c’était donc cela. Loki respira profondément et acquiesça, instaurant un long silence qui dura entre eux durant de longues minutes.

« Je le sais, Sif… et je suis moi aussi désolé, pour ce que ça vaut… »

Pas un seul instant il n’avait pensé à Sif la veille, lorsqu’il avait succombé à son désir pour Thor. Après les divers événements qui s’étaient enchaînés depuis son retour de Jotünheim, il s’était permis un moment de répit tout à fait égoïste et coupable, heurtant bien plus de gens que lui-même au passage. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux noisette de Dame Sif et elle le considéra avec stupeur.

« Je… vois…, souffla t-elle finalement en baissant le regard. Mais es-tu certain d’être vraiment désolé ? »

Loki, pour une fois, ne sut que répondre. Toute bienséance aurait voulu qu’il le soit et qu’il se sente coupable. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Regrettait-il vraiment la veille ? Non, il ne regrettait pas, bien qu’il en redoute à présent les conséquences.

« Loki...  
\- Je... »

Sif le fit taire d’un geste de la main, levant le regard vers lui d’un air décidé.

« Je vais bientôt me marier avec Thor. Ce qui se passe avant notre mariage ne me regarde pas, fais ce que tu as à faire tant que tu le peux encore, c’est tout ce que je peux et veux te dire pour le moment, conclut-elle avant de tourner les talons d’un air qui se voulait sec et sans appel. »

Loki cligna des yeux, incrédule, en voyant Sif s’éloigner de la Citadelle, les épaules encore légèrement secouées.  
Ainsi, s’imagina t-il, leur amitié avait sans aucun doute pris fin. Il savait pertinemment que leur camaraderie ne pouvait pas durer étant donné les enjeux politiques et leurs intérêts communs mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de regretter que les événements se soient déroulés de cette manière.

En voulait-il pour autant à Sif ? Pas le moins du monde. En ce moment, Loki ne blâmait que trois personnes dans les neufs royaumes et aucune d’elle n’était l’Asyne.

Laufey, Odin et lui-même étaient les seuls coupables de la tragédie qui allait suivre et les seuls à blâmer, ce que Loki se permit copieusement en retournant dans la Citadelle dont il était venu.

Bientôt, il supposait, on lui présenterait un parti à épouser, tandis qu’Odin s’assurait minutieusement de l’éloigner de son fils afin d’éviter tout scandale tout en muselant définitivement Laufey.

Laufey.  
Loki le détestait à présent de toute son âme. Le fiel qu’il ressentait actuellement pour son géniteur frôlait le mépris et le dégoût vis-à-vis d’un être désespéré de pouvoir au point d’envoyer (ou de laisser?) un de ses fils en tuer un autre. La raison de cette tentative importait peu à Loki, il aurait pu s’agir d’une tentative d’usurpation de son identité, une tentative habile pour prétendre qu’il avait été assassiné par un Asgardien et déclencher une guerre ou tout simplement pour le punir d’être rentré à Jotünheim les mains vides, le résultat aurait été identique.  
Il ne pouvait déjà pas pardonner à Laufey d’avoir envoyé Farbauti à la mort dans les plaines désolées de Jotunheim -si c’était bien là le sort qu’il lui avait réservé-, ce dernier acte de félonie scellait définitivement son destin.

Loki le tuerait de ses propres mains.


	5. Une nuit de pleine lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'échéance approche et Loki se voit contraint de faire un choix qui façonnera son destin et celui de Thor de manière irrémédiable.

Un baiser sur l’épaule, un autre au creux du cou et deux bras puissants autour de sa taille ; Loki laissa un soupir de contentement coupable s’échapper de ses lèvres tandis qu’il tournait la page du traité de transfert de Seidr et d’essence magique qu’il avait subtilisé plus tôt à la bibliothèque.

« C’est intéressant ? Lui demanda le fils d’Odin en resserrant son étreinte sur le Jotünar et tentant de lire par-dessus son épaule.  
\- Très… même si pour toi, ça doit être d’un ennui presque mortel. »

Un sourire en coin ourla les lèvres de Loki en sentant Thor s’agiter contre son dos dans le lit.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est supposé sous-entendre ?  
\- Que le Seidr n’est tout simplement pas ton domaine ? »

Thor laissa échapper un grognement mi-amusé, mi-désapprobateur et lui mordilla l’oreille, s’attirant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Laisse-moi étudier, c’est important ! Grommela finalement le fils de Laufey.  
\- Pour faire quoi ?  
\- C’est juste important en soi, il n’y a pas de but précis… »

Un silence de courte durée resta suspendu entre eux dans le lit de Loki ; Thor n’était pas dupe et Loki le savait parfaitement mais aucun d’eux ne souhaitait vraiment creuser le sujet.

« Très bien… tu prépares quelque chose mais admettons que ça ne soit rien, je te fais confiance... »

Loki fronça les sourcils et se mordilla les lèvres aux paroles de son amant puis referma finalement le traité de Seidr qu’il avait entre les mains avant de se tourner vers le blond. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le fixa un moment.

« Thor… demain, Frigga va me présenter à…. la fiancée qu’ils m’ont choisi… »

Thor inspira profondément, la gorge serrée, et serra les mâchoires.

« Ils n’auront pas tardé… soupira le blond en fermant les yeux. »

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles dans les bras l’un de l’autre, écoutant la nuit et ses voiles de mystères recouvrir Asgard.

« Et si... »

Le Jotün leva les yeux vers Thor, interrogateur, lorsqu’il rompit le silence.

« Et si… ?  
\- Si j’abandonnais mon titre… tu viendrais avec moi ?  
\- … Thor…  
\- Nous pourrions emprunter un de ces couloirs secrets que tu connais et fuir tous les deux. Je ne sais pas, par exemple, à Vannaheim… ou Midgard… et…  
\- Non, répondit doucement Loki. »

Il lui caressa le visage presque tendrement et ne quitta pas ses yeux du regard un seul instant avant de l’embrasser au coin des lèvres.

Bien sûr, l’idée était presque tentante, mais totalement folle, irréaliste même. Ils n’avaient aucune chance que ça fonctionne entre eux et Loki le savait depuis le moment où il avait rencontré l’Ase, bien des années plus tôt, lorsque tout n’était encore qu’une nuisance à ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il aurait aimé suivre Thor, peut-être juste pour quelques temps, pas forcément pour toujours, mais la machine était désormais en marche et il ne pouvait plus l’arrêter.  
Leur histoire aura été courte… quelques semaines... un mois tout au plus ?

« A quoi tu penses ? Susurra Thor en lui caressant les cheveux d’un geste presque trop habitué.  
\- C’est probablement la dernière nuit que nous passons ensemble… soupira Loki.  
\- Shhht... »

Les baisers se mirent à nouveau à pleuvoir sur ses lèvres, ses paupières, ses pommettes, son cou et ruisselèrent en rivière humide jusqu’à son bas ventre pour se perdre entre ses cuisses, lui arrachant soupirs et balbutiements…

***

Thor dormait profondément et il faisait désormais nuit noire lorsque Loki se glissa hors du lit, attrapant la tunique laissée au pied du lit plusieurs heures plus tôt pour l’enfiler silencieusement.

Le Jotün jeta un regard doux au visage endormi de son amant. Il pouvait sentir l’hésitation le gagner petit à petit, l’incitant à retourner se coucher et à oublier les plans et les machinations… mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait plus raisonnablement reculer.

Il avait percé le secret de la chambre au trésor d’Odin. La clé qui lui manquait n’était ni plus ni moins que le sang d’Odin ou, en tout cas, son essence…

Instinctivement, Loki porta une main à son ventre en se demandant si tout cela en valait vraiment la peine, à la façon dont Thor réagirait en comprenant qu’il l’avait utilisé. Il allait très certainement lui briser le cœur, peut-être même que l’Ase finirait par l’en haïr… Comment réagiraient Frigga, Dame Sif, Volstagg, Hogun et Fandral ? 

Puis il repensa à sa haine envers Laufey et Odin et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu. Il repensa au sort de Farbauti et à la tentative d’assassinat dont il avait fait l’objet. Le mariage qu’on tentait de lui imposer pour l’immobiliser politiquement, lui et son père.

Prenant une grande aspiration pour se donner du courage et affirmer sa résolution, il se détourna finalement du corps endormi dans sa couche et attrapa la boule à neige offerte par Thor pour la serrer contre sa poitrine avant de quitter la chambre en silence.

A cette heure, les gardes étaient moins nombreux dans la citadelle et il fut aisé pour Loki de se métamorphoser en Odin au détour d’un couloir pour se diriger en toute confidence vers la salle du trésor où avait été déplacé l’objet de son envoi à Asgard.

Là, trônant sur son socle gardé par un immense colosse de fer immobile, l’artefact de ses ancêtres l’attendait dans un silence glacial.

La facilité de la tâche lui semblait suspecte.

Loki jeta un regard en biais au colosse, conscient qu’il s’agissait d’une arme terrible, sans exactement savoir à quel point.

Jugeant qu’une rapide inspection de la machine valait mieux qu’un vol précipité et une mort au tournant, Loki se détourna de l’Écrin des hivers d’antan pour se planter devant le colosse qui réagit étrangement.  
La machine magique bougea légèrement, semblant le regarder et hésiter sur son statut, pourtant, il ne fit aucun geste menaçant à son égard. Il ne réagit pas plus lorsque Loki avança autour du gardien du trésor royal. Pour autant, il ne tenta pas d’y toucher.

Si l’arme était activée à distance, ce qui était fortement probable, la toucher pourrait déclencher une alarme. Mais il en était probablement de même pour chacun des artefacts présents dans la pièce.  
S’il avait vraiment vu juste concernant la clé, il avait possiblement acquis une certaine immunité à de tels mécanismes. Mais la seule manière d’en avoir le cœur net était d’essayer… et c’était littéralement quitte ou double.

Il tendit à nouveau le bras vers l’Écrin, les yeux rivés sur le gardien en quête du moindre signe belliqueux de sa part. Le colosse continuait de le fixer de son regard vide derrière sa structure métallique alors même que ses doigts effleuraient l’artefact.

Un froid immense l’envahit alors, plus froid que les plaines d’Utgard, plus glacial que les neiges éternelles du royaume de Jotunheim, fracturant assez son essence magique pour briser sa métamorphose le long du bras en contact direct avec l’Écrin. Le colosse remua soudain, en proie à un certain intérêt pour ce développement mais s’immobilisa à nouveau au moment où une douleur atroce traversa l’abdomen de Loki, lui faisant lâcher l’Écrin précipitamment pour porter un bras autour de son ventre, plié en deux, le souffle court.

Le Jotün commença à se sentir nauséeux et dut s’appuyer contre le socle de l’artefact pour reprendre son souffle, surpris d’un tel développement. Légèrement chancelant, il posa la boule à neige qu’il avait tenue jusque là à côté de l’Écrin et la scruta attentivement.

C’était presque imperceptible à quiconque sauf lui mais la neige était plus brillante, plus froide, plus agitée que quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsqu’il toucha l’Écrin à nouveau, rien de similaire à ce qui s’était passé plus tôt ne se produisit. L’artefact était toujours froid, certes, mais plus aucun Seidr n’en émanait.

Sans qu’il ne puisse l’empêcher, un rire sarcastique secoua Loki et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

« Tu voulais un Ecrin ? Je vais t’en donner un, Laufey… avec les compliments que tu mérites. »

Un dernier regard vers le colosse lui indiqua que ce dernier s’était désintéressé de son cas, comme si Loki n’était pas une menace pour Asgard. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être pas. Peut-être n’avait-il tout simplement pas déclenché d’alarme. Toujours est-il que Loki put s’emparer de l’artefact et récupérer sa possession avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le seul accroc, vraiment, avait été cette douleur perçante dans ses entrailles lorsqu’il avait transféré le Seidr d’un artefact à l’autre. Ca pouvait très bien n’être rien tout comme ça pouvait s’avérer grave et il se promit d’aller faire un tour au Hall de guérison le lendemain matin.

Il réenfila l’apparence d’Odin pour ressortir, faisant de son mieux pour marcher droit et ne pas penser à la douleur ou à la nausée, profita d’un coin sombre pour reprendre son apparence habituelle, et retourna dans sa chambre où il trouva, tourné vers la fenêtre, Thor, toujours assoupi.

Avec la pleine lune pour seule lumière, le Jotün se dirigea vers sa couche à pas feutrés et posa la boule à neige sur la table de nuit et l’Ecrin sous son lit. Lorsqu’il se redressa, le fils d’Odin lui faisait face, les yeux à peine ouverts et l’air ensommeillé.

« Loki ?  
\- Shht… rendors-toi, lui intima doucement Loki en se glissant entre ses bras. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai enfin écrit ce chapitre après un gros blocage !  
> Il est un peu plus court que d'ordinaire mais les chapitres suivants devraient découler plus naturellement à partir de maintenant.
> 
> Beaucoup de angst à venir...
> 
> En tout cas un grand merci pour vos kudos et n'hésitez pas à laisser un ou deux commentaires si ça vous dit ! :)


	6. La fin d'une ère

Loki se sentait nauséeux en cette belle matinée emplie de promesses de mariage et de nouvelles alliances politiques.  
Une main caressante glissait tendrement entre ses omoplates, ignorant sciemment les quelques heures qui suivraient l’aube, où le Jotün devrait rencontrer sa promise et être à jamais charnellement séparé du prince d’Asgard.  
Ce dernier était resté longtemps silencieux depuis son réveil mais un baiser au creux de son cou et un souffle plus tard, Thor se décida finalement à dire quelque chose.

“N’y vas pas… partons ensemble…”

Le soleil dardait timidement ses rayons dans la chambre de Loki dont le coeur se glaça ironiquement aux mots doux de son amant. Le jotün s’écarta du corps chaud de Thor et sortir du lit avec un soupir.

“Nous en avons déjà parlé… tu sais parfaitement que c’est inutile de fuir…  
\- Ton seidr pourrait nous cacher du regard d’Heimdall, j’en suis sûr... »

Un rire léger s’échappa d’entre les lèvres désabusées de Loki.

« Tu as tellement foi en mes pouvoirs ? C’est… surprenant.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain de ce dont tu es réellement capable Loki… mais je sais que tu es suffisamment puissant pour te faire passer pour Odin sans être démasqué par les gardes, que tu te métamorphoses parfois en serpent ou en corbeau et que tu es suffisamment malin pour avoir volé un navire et te promener dans les autres royaumes tout en feignant d’être ici dans ta chambre…  
\- Tu en sais beaucoup plus que ce que je croyais... »

Loki se tourna finalement vers l’Asgardien, étalé sans la moindre gêne au travers de son lit, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main. Thor le dévorait du regard sans vergogne. N’importe qui d’autre que Loki se serait enflammé sur place mais le Jotün était déterminé. Il devait y mettre fin. Il fallait le faire. Maintenant ou jamais.  
Bien sûr, il ne prenait aucun plaisir à piétiner les sentiments du fils d’Odin mais il n’avait pas le choix. Ses plans ne lui permettaient pas d’entraîner l’héritier d’Asgard dans les évènements à venir. Il ne pouvait pas le risquer. Soit Thor tenterait de l’arrêter, soit, pire encore, il tenterait de l’aider, fou qu’il était.

« Thor, aujourd’hui, je vais me fiancer à Sigyn. Notre… aventure... a été une agréable distraction mais ça s’arrête ici. »

Loki n’attendit pas de réponse de Thor et alla chercher une tunique avant de s’enfermer dans la salle d’eau où il attendit jusqu’à entendre la porte de sa chambre se refermer derrière l’Asgardien dix minutes plus tard.  
Le fils de Laufey resta le dos appuyé contre la porte de la salle d’eau un moment, les yeux dans le vague, avant de se laisser glisser au sol dans un soupir en d’enfouir son visage dans sa tunique.

Il allait rencontrer sa future épouse.  
Faire mine de la courtiser, endormir les soupçons d’Odin et de Frigga, éviter Thor au maximum et enfin, enfin, il mettrait ses plans à exécution. Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour en arriver là ? Il avait arrêté de compter mais cela faisait des décennies à présent qu’il gravitait dans la famille d’Odin. Des décennies que son père, qu’il haïssait de ton son être, l’avait envoyé récupérer un artefact avant de finalement se rétracter et tenter de le faire assassiner…

Oh, il allait le récupérer son écrin de malheur. Très bientôt… mais peut-être pas de la manière tant attendue.  
  
Et alors qu’un sentiment profond de haine envahissait les entrailles de Loki, ce dernier sentit son corps se révolter contre lui soudainement et il n’eut que le temps de se précipiter vers le pot de chambre avant de vomir douloureusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est très court, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, malgré le titre, ce n'est pas la fin de la fic, juste la fin du premier "tome" de l'histoire (déjà en 3 parties)...
> 
> Vous vous doutiez sûrement que la merde allait arriver vu les tags et vous aviez raison.  
> Là, on arrive chronologiquement juste avant le premier film...
> 
> Le second tome sera axé sur un tout autre aspect de l'histoire...
> 
> Récapitulons. Nous sommes arrivés à Strangers > friends > lovers.  
> Je vous laisse déduire la prochaine étape en fonction des tags ;p
> 
> Gros bisous à tous et toutes et à très très vite! (ne me détestez pas pitié xX)


End file.
